Pensées de Roi
by IshipCrowstiel
Summary: Petit délire sur mon personnage préféré : CROWLEY ! Ce qui a donné cette fic bizarre... Pour les Crowley-addict...que celles et ceux qui sont pour que Crowley devienne le personnage principal de SPN à la place des deux boulets-chester,lèvent la main et le crient haut et fort..bon ok..je me tais.(*se cache derrière un 'homme' en costume noir*)...


**Salut..voici un petit ficelet sur mon personnage préféré...aka Crowley..j'ai eu envie de m'immiscer dans son esprit...mais difficile de savoir ce que pense vraiment le ROI...DE...L'EN-FER...n'est-ce pas ?...quoique...A part le sexe,l'alcool et..Dean..il n'y a pas grand chose qui intéresse Crowley...Voici mon avis...pas de risque de spoil..cette fic peut se situer dans n'importe quelle saison...j'ai mis rating T.. car même si il n'y a pas de scènes hard en particulier le langage peut choquer les plus jeunes. (en même temps,c'est Crowley,donc on sait à quoi s'attendre avec lui)...SPN appartient à ses créateurs..**

Crowley,assit sur son fauteuil de Roi,faisait tourner le whisky dans son verre...et en buvait quelques gorgées...la plupart de ses démons s'étaient fait la malle...et ceux qui étaient restés,le méprisaient...pour quelle raison ? Pas difficile d'imaginer...

« _Dean Winchester...je vais vraiment te tuer...et j'y prendrais tout mon temps...je vais d'abord te torturer...et puis...non..je vais commencé par ton crétin de frère..._ »...

\- Encore en train de te morfondre ?

Cette voix,trop familière aux oreilles du démon,tira Crowley de ses pensées ..

\- Hum...écureuil...qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

\- J'ai un truc à te proposer...

\- Comme ci ça m'intéressait...

\- Sam et moi..on est vraiment..en galère...et on a besoin de ton aide..

\- Comme je viens de te le dire...ça ne m'intéresse pas...

Crowley porta le verre à ses lèvres...

\- Tu pourrais y gagner...heu...le respect de tes charmants démons...

\- Hein...je m'en cogne de ça...

« _Sérieux,écureuil..tu crois encore que je vais te faire des courbettes ?...tout ça pour quoi ?...pffff_ »

\- Allez...c'est pas comme ci t'avais mieux à faire..ça m'a l'air d'être calme,pour l'instant..un vrai désert..

\- C'est bon...si je vous aide...est-ce que tu vas enfin la fermer ?

Dean répondu par un sourire...et Crowley le suivit jusqu'au bunker...où Sam et Castiel attendaient..

\- Je croyais qu'on serait en tête à tête,écureuil,mais si l'élan et l'emplumé sont là,ça va te coûter plus cher...

Dean ne répondit rien...il commençait à s'habituer aux répliques mordantes de Crowley...

\- Bon,alors..Sam...on fait quoi ?

\- Ben tu vois...voilà...é...é...é...

« _ça y est,ça recommence..on va encore suivre un des nombreux plans foireux de l'élan...tout ça pour...pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui..que je répares leurs conneries...et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Rien..j'en ai marre de cet écureuil..et de son stupide élan qui lui sert de frère...je devrais les tuer...bon...qu'est-ce qu'i boire ?_ ».

Crowley commença à chercher une bouteille...

\- Alors,Crowley t'es d'accord ?

Le démon ne répondit pas..

\- Réponds..au lieu de fouiller dans les placards...

\- Oui,oui...écureuil..je suis d'accord...pfff..hum du whisky...

« _ah...un bon verre de scotch...y a rien de mieux...le sexe,peut être..hum..._ »

Crowley balaya la pièce d'un regard,et s'arrêta sur Castiel...

« _et cet emplumé qui reste planté là,sans rien dire,comme ci il avait un balai dans le..._ »

\- Bon..Crowley..tu attends avec Castiel..Sam et moi on prépare le ''terrain'' et on vous appelle si y a besoin...mais on devrait pouvoir gérer avec Sam...

\- Super..

\- Allez,Sam..on y va...

« _mais pourquoi ils me laissent seul avec cet ange..j'ai une furieuse envie de lui arracher ses plumes..en plus il n'a aucune conversation..inutile de lui parler..il comprendrait pas un seul mot...remarque...ça pourrait être amusant..je pourrais lui faire faire tout ce que je veux..alors..qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui demander ?_ »

\- Dis moi,l'ange..est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est une orgie ?

« _hé hé..ça,ça devrait le tracasser pour un moment..pauvre petit ange pur tombé du ciel.._ »

\- Une orgie ? C'est une débauche entre plusieurs hommes et femmes,qui mélange le sexe,l'alcool et la nourriture...

« _hein ?..il connaît...bon il a un peu parler comme un dico...ça n'a pas marché..j'ai voulu le piéger et c'est moi qui.._ »

Crowley but une gorgée de son verre de whisky...

\- Et comment tu occupes ton temps là-haut au Paradis ?

\- On gère les âmes..

\- Passionnant...

«j _e suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas le droit au sexe et à l'alcool..le Paradis c'est génial ? Tu parles...je suis bien mieux en Enfer finalement..et lui là..qui reste planté sans rien dire..je me demande ce que Dean lui trouve...cet ange est d'un ennui...je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de le garder..chuis quoi ? Une ''Angelsitter'' ?..tss..je te jure,écureuil,que tu vas me le payer.._ »

Castiel fixait Crowley..

« _et pourquoi il me regarde ? Avec cette tête de débile,en plus.._ »

Castiel se leva et commença à faire les 100 pas..Crowley l'observa..

« _c'est peut être un fichu emplumé de mes deux,mais qu'est ce qu'il a un beau cul...j'aimerai bien y goûté...mais ça m'étonnerait que l'écureuil me laisse faire...dommage_ »

\- Hé,l'ange..si tu pouvais arrêter d'aller et venir..tu me donnes le tournis..

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt le whisky...?

\- Mrpfff.

« _bon sang...évidemment que c'est le scotch qui me monte à la tête..espèce d'idiot...ce que cet ange est perspicace..mais pas question que je lui donne raison..autant me damner tout de suite..enfin..façon de parler..parce que damné..je le suis déjà...arf...ce que j'ai envie d'y goûter à ce petit ange bien pur..c'est vrai..quel démon ne rêve pas de cueillir un ange tombé du ciel ?..et de le pervertir...merde..je commence à partir en vrille..je devrais peut être arrêter de boire..peut être..stupide ange...arrête de te pavaner devant moi et de m'attiser..je suis un démon...tu veux que je te sautes dessus,ou quoi ?_ »

\- Soit tu t'arrêtes de bouger,soit je te...prends..

\- Me prendre ? Je comprend pas..qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre ?

\- Laisse tomber..

« _il est débile ou quoi ? Je devrais le violer,ouais..je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en apercevrais même pas...pffff_ »

\- T'es qu'un ange..tu connais rien aux petits plaisirs de la vie..

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Le sexe...l'alcool...la nourriture...ou bien tout ça à la fois...

\- Parce que toi,tu connais ?

\- Évidemment..je pratique tous les jours..pour l'alcool du moins..parce que le sexe c'est moins souvent..oh c'est pas les partenaires qui manquent et la plupart de mes démons sont ravis de montre à leur Roi à quel point ils ''l'aime''..mais je manque de temps pour tous les satisfaire...si tu vois ce que je veux dire..ah c'est vrai..t'es un ange donc t'es bien trop ''immaculé'' pour connaître ça...quand à la boustifaille..j'en ai pas vraiment besoin mais je crache pas sur un bon gueuleton de temps en temps..

« _mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de raconter ça à cet emplumé... ?...je devrais me flageller moi-même..mais est-ce que techniquement c'est possible ?...ça ne me déplairait pas_ »

\- Et pour le sexe..tu pratiques avec qui ?

« _vraiment l'ange ? Tu veux parler de ''ça'' avec moi..tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages...tu me regardes là..t'attends une réponse...bien_ »

Crowley soupira..

\- Comme je te l'ai dit,essentiellement avec mes démons...en fait,avec tout ce qui me tombe entre les mains... : humains,démons,vampires...hommes..femmes... peu m'importe..tant que j'ai un endroit où m'introduire...ça me va..

\- J'ai pas tout compris..qu'est-ce que ça signifie ''t'introduire'' ?

\- Tu veux peut être que je te montre ?

« _fais attention à ce que tu vas répondre,petit ange..car je pourrais te prendre au mot..et ce..même si cet enfoiré d'écureuil me bute pour ça.._ »

\- Non..heu...oui...je sais pas...

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre..

\- C'est Dean...

\- Hey Cass..Crowley ne t'as rien fait de chelou ?

\- Heu..non..chelou ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rien..Crowley...c'est bon..casses toi maintenant..

« _putain écureuil,t'arrive au pire moment..juste quand j'étais sur le point de me faire ton ange.._ »

\- Et comment tu comptes me payer le temps que j'ai perdu à garder ce chouineur à plumes ?

\- On verra ça plus tard..bon Cass..j'ai besoin de toi pour un truc..viens

« _mais pourquoi,encore une fois j'ai laissé l'écureuil faire sans rien dire...hum..c'est peut être lui que je devrais violer, pas cet emplumé..mmh.._ »

Crowley regagna l'enfer..

\- Oho..Fergus..te voilà enfin..

« _qu'est-ce que cette salope rousse fout encore ici..je devrais la chasser à coup de balai..enfin...si j'en avais un.._ »

\- Ton enfer est un vrai champ de bataille... sens propre comme au sens figuré..tes démons s'agitent dans tous les sens..enfin pour ce qu'il en reste..tu n'en avais pas davantage avant ?

\- Eh bien je préfère dire que c'est une fourmilière dont je suis la reine...le roi plutôt..

« _quand va t-elle enfin se décider à me lâcher ?..._ »

\- Bon..j'ai des trucs à faire...Bye Fergus.

« _ouais..bon débarras...pfff...y a plus personne ?..je vais peut être enfin pouvoir faire une petite sieste_ »

Crowley s'assit sur son fauteuil,et ferma les yeux... ce qu'il ignorait,c'était que Castiel,à la demande de Dean,l'observait...

Castiel se posa dans un coin...attendant que Crowley se décide de bouger à nouveau.. Voir le démon ainsi détendu,et par conséquent vulnérable,mis l'ange mal à l'aise...car à ce moment là rien ne différencier Crowley d'un humain banal..et si Castiel n'avait pas été aussi lucide face à la personne qui se tenait face à lui,un abject démon dépourvu d'âme,il aurait presque pu le trouver mignon..

FIN

 **Et voilà..c'était un petit délire de quelques lignes sur mon personnage préféré : Crowley (ça,je l'ai déjà dit,non) et sur ce que,selon moi,il peut bien penser...je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire référence au couple Crowstiel,même si y a rien de concret..merci d'avoir lu...**

66


End file.
